Monthly News September 2019
Battle Advertisement *Aboriginal Australian Warrior vs. Zulu Warrior. From A to Z. These two groups of iconic tribal natives clash in a battle of spears, shields and clubs. Can the proud Aboriginees defend their lands from the invading Zulu? Or will they fall to the buffalo horns like so many tribes before them? *Infected (Deceit) vs. Survivors (Last Year: The Nightmare). The students of East Side High School are still roaming, desperately looking for a way out of the nightmare they have been forced into. So far, they have been lucky, managing to dodge and escape the grasps of the evil killers that have been chasing them, but a new type of killers are chasing them. A pair of killers infected with a horrible virus. Can the survivors escape? Or will they finally meet their brutal end? *Robin (Fire Emblem) vs. Elodie (Long Live the Queen). Tacticians are usually expected to stay away from the fighting and let the soldiers act out the plans they made up for them, but not all tacticians are satisfied with simply letting all the big buff soldiers do all the leg work. With magic in one hand and a sword in the other, these clever scholars jump into the fray and personally lead their men into battle. As spells are cast and swords clash only one of these two can be the deadliest tactician. *Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) vs. Mai Mashiro (Dead Tube). The girl next door. That kind down to earth girl that gladly helps you out if you're in trouble and is the envy of all her female classmates for her good looks. But not everything is always as it seems. That sweet, innocent smile might be nothing more but a mask meant to hide their true gruesome nature. When two of these insane yanderes clash who will survive and who will be left bleeding on the floor> World News *Amazon is on fire as the fires stretch into several weeks long and far longer than normal. The Brazilian government issued a limit on fires in the area in order to combat the flames, but denied aid from countries who offering it. Bolsanario seems to taking his incompetence in the fire fights personally as he mocks others. The G7 got together and went over this action, but Trump skipped the meeting much to the ire of other members. *The Queen has come around suspend parliament as Brexit is coming increasingly near. With only a little over a month left and no real negotiations coming about a no deal Brexit is going to become a reality. Many companies seem to expect it as they have transitioned out of the country to avoid financial reprecussions. Critics have condemned the suspension as a coup by the Johnson government, this is an ongoing story as of this writing. *In more positive news that won't have people going mad, the Mexican government has proposed a tax on junk food, alcohol and soda. Mexico having one of the highest obesity rates in the world and the current government seeking to emulate other successful programs from around the world. As someone who's gone to Mexico, you know how bad it is when you have several bottles filled with litters of Coke on your table for breakfast with your cousins and they finish it. *The American attempt to buy Greenland has failed with Denmark denying the offer. President Trump has cancelled a meeting in retaliation and has voiced his anger over the choice. Soon the Conquest of Greenland will begin my fellow Americans, worry not. *Epstein died in not at all suspicious circumstances. Nothing to see here, I mean that. The cameras broke down, no check ins and this was the second attempt in a high profile case but nothing to worry about. Popcultre *This has been a good month for YouTuber Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, better known under his online alias PewDiePie. On 20 August 2019, the YouTube star announced that he married his long-time girlfriend Marzia Bisognin, also a YouTuber, in London's Kew Gardens 8 years after they first met in Italy. PewDiePie also became the first individual with a YouTube channel of 100 million subscribers. The first channel to accomplish this was his old 'rival' the Indian music label T-Series, whom he had an online competition, but ended after Swedish YouTuber asked his fans to stop the 'Subscribe to PewDiePie Meme' after it was cooped by alt-right extremists. *Do you like the MCU Spider-Man movies? Well tough luck buddy, cause Disney has no longer access to the movies rights. The current right holder Sony had a deal with Disney where the media empire receives 5% of the of first-dollar gross. Disney, no longer satisfied, asked their business partner if they could draw a big 0 next to that 5 and naturally, Sony refused. As a result, the hashtag 'Save Spider-Man' went trending on Twitter, but word on the street is that it was because of bots or paid accounts to turn public opinion in their favor. What will happen to the movies of everyone's favorite wall-crawler is unknown. Maybe Sony will once again reboot the series so we can see Uncle Ben die again, maybe they follow up from Venom and make more movies. Or maybe we will see a continuation in trends and Disney will just add Sony to its empire like a spoiled child that just has to get another toy. *Have you ever talked to other people and own a TV? Then you might have heard of or seen Breaking Bad at some point and if the latter you are probably the guy who told the former about it and you're also likely a fan. In that case, you might be happy to hear that Netflix announced that El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie will up on 11 October. El Camino will follow Jesse Pinkman as he runs from the law and the criminals that once forced him to cook meth. Whether Bryan Cranston's Walter White will make an appearance is unknown. *PragerU, a non-profit organization that creates videos on a variety of topics from a right-wing viewpoint, is suing YouTube for damages for restricting and demonetizing their videos. Meaning that their videos won't generate revenue and get promoted like non-restricted videos are. But PragerU isn't the only organization that's doing this. Various members of the LGBT community are doing the same thing since videos from various LGBT YouTubers, James Charles in particular, are getting restricted and demonetized aswell. If these lawsuits will force YouTube to change their policies or monetization method remains to be seen. Film Bros Best of the Month *Upcoming: The summer blockbuster season has finally come to a close, and we now find ourselves in September, the awkward space between blockbuster season and awards season. Fortunately, as humanity's unstoppable craving for content proves that any month can be profitable, we've got plenty of exciting releases coming up. **The first to arrive, and without a doubt the most anticipated, It: Chapter Two, the follow-up to the 2017 smash hit Stephen King adaptation, follows the Losers Club as they return to Derry to finally defeat the monster that terrorized them so long ago. **For those who are more squeamish and looking for early Oscar contenders, we've got The Goldfinch, which follows Ansel Elgort as a young man who spirals into a life of crime after the death of his mother, and Ad Astra, the story of Brad Pitt as an astronaut who embarks on an epic interstellar journey to find his long-lost father. **For action fans, we've got Rambo: Last Blood, the final outing for Sylvester Stallone's John Rambo as he takes on those damned cartels with what appears to be a series of wacky, Home Alone-style traps. Will this be good? Tough to say, but those looking for something a little more high-brow might be interested in 21 Bridges, which stars Chadwick Boseman as a detective who shuts down all of New York to hunt down a group of cop killers. **And finally for the kids, there's Abominable, which tells the story of a young girl who befriends the Abominable Snowman and must return him to his tribe in the Himalayas. It's the final Dreamworks film in a decade that's produced some real heavy hitters for the studio, and looks to be a real treat. *Small Screen Success: After a brief lull last month, the cable networks kicked into high-gear as we head into the fall season. While I've personally been distracted by JoJo, I'm very much looking forward to a lot of the August releases from both the networks and the streaming giants. **For prestige cable, HBO rolled out The Righteous Gemstones, the latest entry in Danny McBride's collaborations with the network after Eastbound and Down and Vice Principals. This one depicts him as the son of a renowned televangelical family, feuding with his brother (played by Adam Devine) and trying to live up to the family legacy. As a fan of McBride's work, this is definitely at the top of the list for me. **On mainstream cable, AMC had a heavy month with the return of three hit shows: Preacher, the adaptation of Garth Ennis's genre-busting religious epic that is nearing it's finale, the second season of Lodge 49, a trippy dramedy about an aimless surfer who ends up joining a cult, and The Terror: Infamy, the latest chapter in the horror anthology series that moves the scares from the Arctic to a Japanese-American internment camp in World War II. I dropped off Preacher during Season 3, but the knowledge that is it may be enough to bring me back for one last ride, while I find the latter two interesting enough to give them a shot. And of course, what would this section be without mentioning Legion, which came to an end with a largely satisfying (if somewhat rushed) ending just in time for Disney to swallow Fox whole and make all of the Fox X-Men properties irrelevant. **And on streaming, we had a few interesting releases. On Amazon Prime Video, we had the first season of Carnival Row, a steampunk fantasy series about tensions between mythical creatures forced to immigrate to London and the city's denizens, with violence threatening to erupt after a series of unsolved murders. Think Bright, but hopefully good and with a hot fairy instead of an orc. On Netflix, the biggest premiere was The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, which returns to Frank Oz's epic fantasy world almost forty years later with an absolutely stacked cast (from Mark Hamill to Andy Samberg to Sigourney Weaver) and some stunning practical effects. As for returning shows, the big release was the second season of Mindhunter, a story about the FBI Behavioral Science Unit as they attempt to determine how serial killers think. Leo's Weeb Corner I really don't want to write as much as Beast and Cfp do. So I won't. *'Fire Force': The animation's smooth as all hell, and it has some fantastic combat. Ultimately, though, it's a bombastic shounen anime with high production values. I stopped three episodes in, but all the classic story setups are there: the hotheaded hero with a tragic past, the rival, a shady organization manipulating the monsters-of-the-week, and the inevitable tournament and training arc. It's pretty solid if you want some fun combat, but you should be watching Symphogear instead. *'Cop Craft': This one's an absolute gem, despite its less-than-stellar animation. It's probably going to be recommended as a gateway anime in the future, because it's very grounded in the gritty noir-style detective serials while adding in some supernatural flair here and there. It's got a bit of buddy-cop, a bit of detective noir, a bit of fish-out-of-water comedy, and a hell of a lot of wit. *'Symphogear XV': Symphogear continues to be Symphogear, in all the best possible ways. It's fucking insane and I love it. If you haven't seen it, you should probably do so. *'To The Abandoned Sacred Beasts': It hasn't changed much, honestly. Ham-fisted "war is bad" with a side of some interesting action. It's hit the point where it's trying to be introspective and failing, but I'm pretty sure it'll figure itself out.